Love Is Equal With Umbrella
by Akacchi KurossuZeria
Summary: Persembahan dari saya untuk FID #4 Hanyalah sebuah kisah gila nan tidak jelas antara Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou, dan sebuah payung? Just read and review if you mind...


**Love Is Equal With Umbrella**

Disclaimer :

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Love Is Equal With Umbrella © Akacchi KurossuZeria**

Genre(s) :

**Humor/Romance**

Rated :

**K+ - T**

Warning :

**Crazy story with eror language and totally failed, (very)OOC, Shounen-ai, and many more**

Pair(s) :

**KiseMidorima, slight another pair**

**OP Song : Catal Rhythm – OLDCODEX**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_An (crazy) one-shot for __**FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY #4**_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Kejadian bermula di Minggu pagi yang indah di suatu rumah berdua lantai, bercat serba kuning dengan pagar besi kuning, yang dari dalam rumah tersebut terdengar teriakan kaget sang anak pemilik rumah. Ya, rumah tersebut adalah milik keluarga Kise. Dan yang berteriak tersebut adalah anak tunggal(?) dari keluarga itu, yaitu Kise Ryouta. Ngomong-ngomong, mengapa makhluk kuning cakep hidup tersebut berteriak, ya?

"HEEEEEEEE? MIDORIMACCHI MAU NGAJAKIN AKUH KENCAN, YAAAK?" jerit Kise Ryouta dengan ekspresinya yang seperti mengatakan, "IH, WOW! _IT'S AMAZING!_" sambil melompat indah dari tempat tidurnya yang tak begitu tinggi. Dan ujung-ujungnya, ia malah tersandung selimut dan tersungkur ke lantai.

Oke, lupakan itu. Ya, alasan kenapa _copycat_ Kiseki no Sedai itu berteriak di pagi bolong begini adalah karena Midorima Shintarou mengajaknya kencan...?

Yah, meskipun masih belum jelas, sih...

"Auw! Auw! Auw!" Kise mengaduh sembari mengelus-elus jidatnya yang mencium lantai porselen dengan mesra. Tak lama ia bangkit dari posisi tersungkurnya itu dan kembali menempelkan ponselnya yang ikut tersungkur juga ke telinganya.

"Halo, Midorimacchi? Kau serius, kan, Midorimacchi? Kau serius, kan? Kau serius, kan?" tanya Kise berulang-ulang dengan wajah super sumringah ke arah ponsel _touch screen_ miliknya itu. Kemudian ia mendengar hembusan nafas berat dari seberang sana. Dan Kise dapat mengira kalau lawan bicaranya itu sedang menghela nafas berat sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kise..." terdengar kembali suara Midorima dengan lembut, seperti orang yang sedang menahan kesabaran. Kise berdehem, kemudian bertanya lagi, "Iya, Midorimacchi? Ada apa?" dengan logat -sok- mesra.

"Heeeh..."

"Hmmm?"

"...SIAPA YANG MAU NGAJAKIN KAMU KENCAN, HAAAAH?!" dan akhirnya, Midorima yang terkenal sebagai orang paling sabar(?) di antara makhluk-makhluk pelangi Kiseki no Sedai tersebut pun mengeluarkan suara toa amarahnya. Langsung saja suara indah tersebut mendengung dahsyat di telinga Kise, membuat _top model_ di kalangan remaja yang satu ini mengeluhkan keadaan telinganya.

"Mi-Midorimacchi... Telingaku... Uhh..." ujarnya sembari mengelus-elus telinganya yang cukup mengkhawatirkan. Benar juga, kalau kelamaan begini, mungkin telinganya akan menjadi korban kebiadaban suara maha dahsyat Midorima yang sedang ngambek.

"Kise, dengarkan aku! Aku hanya minta kau untuk menemaniku ke toko buku, BUKAN untuk kencan! Oke, kau dengar aku, kan?" ujar Midorima dengan menekankan kata 'bukan' di kalimatnya. Kise mengangguk sambil menggaruk pelipisnya. Namun wajahnya terlihat galau.

"Yaah... Iya, aku dengar, kok! Tapi habis dari toko buku, kita kencan, kan?" tanya Kise lagi, sambil memasang wajah pengharapan(?), berharap setelah dari toko buku, ia bisa berkencan dengan Midorima di taman –kanak-kanak-. Terdengar lagi helaan nafas berat seorang Shintarou dari arah telepon.

'Tck! Kalau semalam Akashi gak bilang dia ada acara, gue pasti bakal ngajak dia daripada si bocah kuning semprul ini!' batin Midorima sambil mengelus-elus dadanya yang terasa panas. Ia jadi ingat BBM-annya dengan Akashi tadi malam.

**-BBM-an(?) mode: On-**

M1d0R1M4 : _4k45h1,, b350x 4d 4c4R4 9x? _- 8 Sept 2012 20:21

Akashi : _acara? Besok? Gak ada kayaknya..._ - 8 Sept 2012 20:45

M1d0R1M4 : _0o0h... k4L0 9tvw,, b350x mw 9x n3m3n1n 9w k3 b00xT0R3?_ - 8 Sept 2012 20:49

Akashi : _=_=a Oh, iya! Besok gue mau jalan sama temen. Jadi gue gak bisa nemenin lo.. Sori yeh... Lupa gue..._ - 8 Sept 2012 21:04

M1d0R1M4 : _0o0uW... 9tvw y4Ch.. Ywd4h d3h... :33 m1nT4 t3m3n1n s0p0 y4ch jd1nY?_ - 8 Sept 2012 21:07

Akashi : =A=;; _Ryouta-kun?_ It's right_?_ - 8 Sept 2012 21:14

M1d0R1M4 : _1y4 y4cH! tHx y4k,,,_ - 8 Sept 2012 21:17

Akashi : _Heh... Btw, lu punya tulisan bagus yak? :D -_ 8 Sept 2012 21:20

M1d0R1M4 : _3Hmz,, m4'4c1 d3H~_ - 8 Sept 2012 21:22

**-BBM-an mode: Off-**

Mari kita _cut-off_ BBM-an nista tersebut karena jika diperpanjang, hanya akan semakin merusak kisah yang sudah rusak ini. Intinya, Midorima yang mulanya mengajak Akashi untuk menemaninya ke toko buku terpaksa mengubah haluannya ke Kise karena Akashi yang kebetulan juga hari ini mau _hang-out_ dengan seseorang.

"Gak! Mattaku, kutunggu kau di depan Toko Buku Supaa Hapii. Kau tahu, kan, tempatnya dimana? Jam sepuluh, ya!"

_Klik!_

Dan dalam sekejap, Midorima memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Kise hanya menggeleng sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke jam dinding di sudut ruangan, jam setengah sepuluh.

"Hayolo! Udah jam segini?!" Kise yang sebenarnya baru bangun tidur ketika ditelepon Midorima langsung tancap gas ke kamar mandi dan melakukan ritual hariannya, mandi dan terbengong-bengong di _bath-tub_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan di sinilah Kise sekarang, di depan Toko Buku Supaa Hapii bersama sahabat seklub sehidup sematinya, Midorima. Toko buku langganan Midorima yang ukurannya tak terlalu besar, namun koleksi bukunya benar-benar membuat hati pelanggannya bahagia. Mungkin memang terdengar seperti sedang promosi, tapi begitulah yang dirasakan Midorima ketika menginjakkan kaki ke dalam toko tersebut.

"Ne, Midorimacchi~ Kau, kan, sudah sering ke sini. Apa menariknya coba ke toko buku terus? Masa gak bosan, sih, tiap _weekend _ke sini?" tanya Kise ketika ia dan Midorima memasuki toko buku tersebut. Midorima tak menghiraukan perkataan Kise dan langsung melenggang ke rak buku tujuannya. Kise ber-huh ria, kemudian mengekor di belakang Midorima.

"Bhuu~ Midorimacchi makan kacang, nih! Masa aku yang unyu ini dicuekin, sih?" keluh Kise yang masih tetap mengekori Midorima, sambil memasang wajah se-_troll_ mungkin. Karena ketenangannya terusik, Midorima langsung melotot ke arah Kise. Dan Kise langsung terkejut.

"Ssst! Diam, Kise! Aku butuh konsentrasi," ujar Kise pelan nan maksa sambil menempelkan telunjuk kanannya ke bibirnya, namun dengan mata yang masih melotot. Kise tertegun, langsung saja hatinya doki-doki waku-waku(?) melihat tingkah polah _shooter_ nomor satu Teikou itu.

_Dokyun~!_

'Hayolo?! Ada apa ini?' batin Kise sembari menepuk dadanya dengan wajah melongo ke arah Midorima. Midorima tak memerhatikannya karena sibuk dengan buku yang ia pegang.

'Oh, Kami-sama... Kenapa kau bisa membuat Midorimacchi yang serem begini jadi unyu begitu?' batin Kise lagi sambil mengelus-elus dadanya yang tadi sempat berdetak tak karuan karena Midorima. Untuk mengalihkan perhatian, ia memutuskan untuk mencari-cari buku tentang basket di lajur lain.

"Ok... Tenangkan dirimu, Kise Ryouta. Kau memang naksir sama Midorimacchi Shintaroucchi. Tapi, ya... Itu, kan, cuma-"

_Plok!_

"Cuma apa, Kise-kun?"

"Cuma... Hah?!" jantung Kise kembali melompat indah ketika pundaknya digaplok(?) oleh sebuah tangan mungil nan lembut dari seseorang yang sudah akrab dengannya. Ketika Kise mendongak ke bawah, ia melihat wajah Kuroko Tetsuya yang memandanginya dengan tatapan itu-itu saja. Satu hal yang lagi-lagi membuat jantung Kise dag-dig-dug. Kuroko denger gak, ya, apa yang ia gumamin tadi?

"Enggg... Kurokocchi, Kurokocchi, kok, ada di sini? Sendirian aja, nih?" tanya Kise yang mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kuroko masih menatap Kise dengan tatapan penasaran meskipun tak terlihat dari ekspresinya(?).

"Gak. Aku sama Aomine-kun." Kuroko berucap sembari menunjuk ke arah sebuah makhluk hitam dengan aksen biru di atas kepalanya. Orang tersebut terlihat sedang membaca sebuah buku di lajur rak khusus untuk orang dewasa. Oleh karena itu, saya tidak akan menyebutkan buku apa yang ia baca karena dapat merusak moral dari fanfic –terkutuk- ini.

"Ooooh... Lagi nge-_date_ dengan Aominecchi, yah?" tanya Kise sambil menoel-noel pinggang Kuroko. Dengan memasang wajah jahil tentu saja. Kuroko hanya terdiam, bersamaan dengan suara jangkrik(?) yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di antara mereka berdua.

"Nge-_date_? Apa itu, Kise-kun?" Kuroko menanyai Kise balik dengan tatapan datar, wajah yang super duper polos, dengan intonasi yang _u know_ lah. Kise langsung memelototi lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Hari gini? Hari gini gak tau nge-_date_?

"Nggg... Kurokocchi... Masa Kurokocchi gak tau, sih, nge-_date_ itu apa? Kalo dalam bahasa Indonesia(?), nge-_date _itu artinya—" belum sempat Kise menjelaskan, suara cempreng(?) seseorang yang begitu ia kenal menyahuti.

"Nge-tanggal, kan?"

"Nah! Itu di—hah?!" lagi-lagi Kise melotot. Kemudian ia memandangi sumber suara yang ada di belakangnya. Seorang lelaki yang kepalanya tak ada—erm, maksudnya lelaki yang kepalanya tak kelihatan(?) oleh Kise karena saking tingginya orang itu. Kise akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya demi melihat kepala orang yang barusan berbicara hal aneh itu.

"Yo~" orang itu kembali menyahut Kise sembari melambaikan bungkusan _choco-chips_ yang ia pegang. Dengan wajahnya yang bisa dibilang 'tereksentrik' yang pernah dikenal Kise, dan tingginya yang juga tertinggi dari semua orang yang pernah dikenal Kise, serta rambutnya yang ungu-ungu gimana gitu, Kise dapat menyimpulkan bahwa orang yang menyahutinya itu adalah Murasakibara Atsushi. Teman seperguruannya.

"Eh! Elu, kok, ada di sini, Muracchi?" tanya Kise sambil menepuk dada Murasakibara yang setinggi kepalanya. Murasakibara yang mulanya sedang mengunyah _choco-chip_ langsung batuk-batuk dan memuntahkan isi mulutnya ke makhluk kuning yang ada di depannya.

"Uhuk! Uhokk... Hoekkk..."

"...?"

"Euh..." gumam Kuroko sembari membuang muka dengan ekspresi yang sangat tidak enak.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar teriakan –jijay- dari seorang Kise Ryouta...

"EUH! RAMBUT GUEEEE!" QAQ

"Uhuk! Gomen," ujar Murasakibara yang masih tersedak karena ulah Kise tadi. Dan ujung-ujungnya, rambut Kise terkena _choco-chip_ yang dimuntahkan Murasakibara. Seluruh pengunjung memusatkan perhatian ke Kise dkk sejenak, kemudian kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing karena merasa jijay melihat kejadian barusan. Setelah Kise berhasil menenangkan diri, barulah Aomine dan Midorima menghampirinya.

"Pfffttt! Apa tuh, yang nemplok di kepalamu?! Lol..." tanya, atau lebih tepatnya sindir Aomine sambil menunjuk ke arah kepala kuning mangkuk milik Kise yang terdapat sebutir(?) _choco-chip_ yang jelas-jelas terlihat bekas gigitan Murasakibara.

"OH NO! GUE BARU KERAMAS TADI PAGI!" jeritnya lagi sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan frustasi. Dengan tidak elitnya dia meraba-raba kepalanya untuk mencari _choco-chip_ yang nemplok di rambutnya. Namun, tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti ketika sebuah tangan lengkap dengan sarung tangan tukang kebun(?) mengelus atau lebih tepatnya menjambak sesuatu yang di kepala Kise.

"Mi-Midorimacchi...?"

"Ck! Hanya untuk kali ini saja!" ujar Midorima sembari mengambil bekas _choco-chip_ yang ada di rambut Kise dan membersihkan rambut Kise dengan sarung tangan lapuk tersebut.

"Mi-Midorimacchi... Midorimacchi baik, deh. Aku, aku jadi terharu~" gumam Kise yang bertingkah malu-malu –tapi mau- sambil keenakan dielus-elus Midorima.

"..."

"Ngg... Midorimacchi?"

Tak ada jawaban dari orang yang bersangkutan. -,,-"

"Midorimacchi? Midorimacchi kena—?!"

_BUGH!_

"Heh! Dasar bocah aneh! Makanya lain kali jangan sampe kena beginian lagi! Kena beginian kok malah bangga?" ujar Midorima ketus setelah mementung (?) kepala Kise dengan sarung tangannya itu, kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Kise yang terbengong-bengong sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol.

"Midorimacchi~ siapa yang bangga kena beginian? Huhuuu..."

"Pffft!" Aomine dan Kuroko yang melihat kejadian barusan langsung ingin tertawa namun mereka tahan karena gak kuat nahan malu(?) yang ditanggung oleh teman mereka.

"Btw, kok, gue ada di sini, ya?" gumam Murasakibara yang bingung sendiri sambil melirik toko buku itu dengan wajah heran.

"Oh, iya! Gue, kan, lagi nemenin Aka-chin! Lupa..." ujarnya sembari menepuk jidatnya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi mencari Akashi yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Btw... Dia kemana, ya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ck! Si Kise itu! Bikin malu aku saja!" gerutu Midorima sembari berjalan ke kasir setelah mendapatkan buku yang ingin ia beli. Namun semenjak kejadian tadi, ia tidak melihat Kise. Ah, tapi apa pedulinya? Kise, kan, sudah besar. Tidak mungkin tersesat. Lagian, kalau dia tersesat, pasti ia akan segera menemukan Midorima.

Setelah membayar buku yang ia beli, Midorima segera keluar dari toko. Karena hari sudah sangat panas dan Kise belum muncul juga, ia memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku depan toko buku itu. Sambil duduk, ia membuka plastik bening yang masih membungkus buku yang tak perlu saya sebutkan judulnya itu. Kemudian ia membaca buku tersebut.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas siang. Sudah hampir tiga puluh menit Midorima menunggu. Namun batang tubuh Kise tidak muncul juga. Urat vena-nya sudah bermunculan di dahi. Tapi, ia harus sabar. Dan beberapa detik kemudian...

"Ah, pintar! Kenapa gak telepon dia daritadi, ya?" Midorima menekan nomor yang tertera di layar ponselnya, nomor HP Kise. Setelah terhubung, jawaban yang ia dapatkan ialah, "Maaf, nomor yang Anda tuju sedang menyibukkan diri atau mati suri. Silakan hubungi beberapa saat lagi."

"Ck! Dasar operator gila! Masa nomornya mati suri, sih?" setelah puas menyerapahi operator dan Kise, Midorima memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan singkat ke nomor yang ia telepon tadi.

_Tik... tok... ting... tong..._

Waktu terus berjalan, hingga waktu berganti menjadi pukul setengah satu siang. Sudah satu setengah jam lamanya ia duduk di sana menunggu kedatangan Kise. Namun Kise tak muncul juga. Ada hasrat ingin pulang, melihat langit yang mendadak mendung. Tapi ia urungkan karena masih ingin menunggu Kise.

"Ssssshhh... Anak itu... Gak tahu apa, bentar lagi mau hujan?! Mau berapa lama ia membuatku menunggu?" gerutunya lagi sembari menatap langit yang semakin mendung. Angin yang menari-nari di sekitarnya cukup membuat helaian rambutnya ikut menari. Membuat dirinya merasa tenang sesaat.

_Tik... tik..._

Tetes-tetes hujan perlahan membasahi daratan bumi. Mula-mula hanya rintikan kecil, lama-lama menjadi hujan yang deras. Angin pun berhembus sangat kencang, membuat Midorima sedikit menggigil. Setetes dua tetes hujan membasahi baju dan permukaan kulitnya.

"Benar-benar hari yang sial! Padahal menurut ramalan, hari ini adalah hari baikku. Menurut ramalan cuaca pun, hari ini cerah-cerah saja."

Tidak selamanya yang namanya ramalan itu benar, Midorima-kun. _It's true story, you know?_

'Aku menyesal menunggu Kise selama ini. Kenapa aku tidak pulang dari tadi saja?' sesal Midorima sembari menghangatkan permukaan tangannya. Untung saja ia duduk di bangku bawah atap. Kalau tidak, mungkin tubuhnya sudah benar-benar basah sekarang.

"—RIMACCHI!" samar-samar, ia mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Namun ia tidak yakin karena suara tersebut bercampur dengan deru hujan.

"Heh?"

"Mi~Do~Ri~Macchi~~" akhirnya suara panggilan itu terdengar jelas di telinga pemuda berambut hijau itu. Suara yang sudah amat ia kenali, perlahan mendekatinya bersama dengan jiwa raga pemilik suara itu. Ya, akhirnya orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu dari tadi datang juga dengan membawa... sebuah payung?

"Kise?"

"Ehehe... Ternyata Midorimacchi masih nungguin aku di sini." Kise cengengesan ketika ia sampai di tempat Midorima duduk. Midorima langsung memasang wajah cemberut, "Kemana saja kau? Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi!"

"Aduuuh... Maaf, deh, Midorimacchi. Aku tadi pulang ke rumah bentar buat nyari payung. Tadi pas liat di tv yang ada di toko buku, katanya bakalan hujan. Jadi, biar gak mengganggu kencan kita, aku pulang dulu bentar buat nyari ambil payung. Hehe... Aku pintar, kan, Midorimacchi?"

Midorima terdiam sesaat, terhenyak akan perkataan Kise. Rasa amarahnya mendadak berubah menjadi terharu(?) ketika mendengar perkataan Kise. Meskipun ia masih memasang wajah cemberut.

"Ck! Sebegitu inginnya kah kau berkencan denganku hari ini sampai-sampai membuatku menunggu hampir dua jam hanya untuk mengambil sebuah PAYUNG?"

_Claps!_

Kata-kata tersebut langsung menancap ke hati Kise yang terdalam. Bersamaan dengan itu, hujan pun turun semakin lebat. Hampir saja payung yang dipegang Kise terbang.

"Eee... Begini, loh—"

"Apa?"

"Aku pulang mengambil payung ini supaya saat kita kencan, kita gak kehujanan. Lagian, Midorimacchi itu seperti payung ini. Payung yang selalu melindungiku saat hujan dan panas menye—ehh! Midorimacchi mau kemana?" tanya Kise kebingungan ketika potongannya terpotong oleh Midorima yang mendadak meninggalkannya.

"Kau menyamakanku dengan payung! Lebih baik aku pulang saja kalau tahu begini!" sungut Midorima kesal sambil melangkah cepat meninggalkan Kise yang sibuk mengejarnya. Masih dengan menggenggam payung tentunya.

"Maaf, Midorimacchi! Aku bercanda.. Aku tak menyamakanmu dengan payung, kok!" jelas Kise dengan wajah super memelas sambil menarik-narik tangan Midorima. Langkah Midorima terhenti, kemudian ia memandang Kise yang juga memandangnya dengan tatapan serius.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Midorimacchi. Aku hanya ingin ngegombal. Tapi, gagal..." ujar Kise menjelaskan. Kemudian ia tersenyum hambar dan menunduk frustasi(?). Midorima menghela nafas berat, kemudian merebut payung yang Kise pegang.

"Heeeh... Baiklah, baiklah. Aku memaafkanmu. Tapi, kalau sekali lagi kau menyamakanku dengan payung... Akan kuciumkan bibirmu ke penggorengan!" ucap Midorima dengan nada mengancam yang amat berbahaya. Dengan sekali anggukan mantap dari Kise, Midorima langsung menggaet tangan Kise ke suatu tempat.

"Aku lapar! Traktir aku takoyaki!" ujar Midorima tanpa memerhatikan Kise yang sudah cengar-cengir sendiri. Meskipun ia sadar, kalau payung yang Midorima pegang tidak melindungi dirinya dari hujan yang masih mengguyur Tokyo.

"Heh~ meskipun Midorimacchi galak, tapi aku tetap cinta sama Midorimacchi seperti aku mencintai bola basket~" celetuk Kise sambil nyengir.

Dan saat itu juga, terdengar suara tulang retak dari seorang Kise Ryouta yang diakibatkan oleh cengkraman pacarnya.

"AW! Midorimacchi! Itte~~"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**~ E N D ( ? ) ~**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**ED Song : A-LY-YA! – Mahora Girls Jr. High School 3-A**

Ok! Pendek kata saja dari saya. Saya mohon maaf kalau fanfic ini banyak mengandung unsur ketidakjelasan dibanding humor sama romance-nya apalagi. Tapi, yasud lah. Memang segini aja yang bisa saia buat untuk meramaikan FID keempat di fandom KuroBasu ini.

Terakhir, tolong sematkan sepatah dua patah (?) review di tempat yang sudah disediakan. ^^

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca apalagi mereview~ :D


End file.
